


Desert Exodus

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, If they don't kill each other they'll fuck over the rest of the planet probably, One-Shot, Short, The Best Worst Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too compassionate for execution, the Sages find a way to rid themselves of the Thief King, possibly for good.</p><p>It's probably not going to work out the way they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm very grateful for the supportive comments, but as stated, this is a oneshot with no intended sequel. I may, someday, expand on the FE13/LoZ crossover ideas I have tucked away, but most of them are nowhere near postworthy.

It’s called an Outrealm Gate.

The seemingly flimsy metal frame hums with the magic, the violet portal to another existence. It is like enough to his magic to resonate, different enough to hurt. It had been almost amusing, watching them try to activate the long-disused egress - they had clearly intended for it to be ready before he arrived. He wondered - and doubted - if it would ever be used after his ignoble banishment.

He glares at the hero who flung him down, at the princess who even now looks through him. She speaks, and her eyes are bright with righteous vitriol. “Choose.”

His arms ache, the bindings far too tight for any other man but already starting to fray for him. Half a dozen soldiers shift nervously as he tilts his chin up to meet her penetrating gaze.

“I choose to live.”

They throw him into the Gate.

\---

He comes back into himself to find someone tapping on his head. His snarl aborts the moment his eyes open: the man is shorter, leaner, and pale as a corpse, but otherwise it’s like looking into a mirror.

The sneer that curls one thin lip is intimately familiar to the former Gerudo king, and the pale man chuckles briefly. “Well now… this is interesting.”

Ganondorf wonders if that shining crown would fit him.


End file.
